A Very Gadget Christmas
by Yunaman
Summary: Luffy is invited to Christmas party over at Inspector Gadget's Place. But Doctor Claw has a plan to brainwash everyone in the household with eggnog. Will Christmas survive?


A Very Gadget Christmas

It was an extreemly cold and snowy 25th of December. It seemed like the snow would never end, but this was no problem for Monkey D. Luffy. He was driving his luxurious Pirate Sedan with a skull and crossbones painted on it with a speed of 150 mph. He was driving over animals, plants, people and whatnot, but he didn't care. He couldn't be late.

He was invited by THE inspector gadget for a Christmas party over at his house. Being an enormous Inspector Gadget fan, Luffy could not say no.

After roughly ten minutes of driving he finally reached Gadget's home in the outskirts of San Francisco.  
>He used all of strenght to stop the car with minimal damage, but this proved to be quite impossible.<br>He ran over a small gnome killing instantly. There was blood and guts everywhere and they had stained the midget's hair-neckbeard.

Luffy quickly dug a hole in the snow and hid the body, while of course looting anything valuable,  
>including the midget's minute walking stick, which strangely emited a small amount light, indicating that it was in some way magical. Luffy thought it could fetch a hefty price on the black market.<p>

Luffy removed all th blood and pancreas that was lodged in his pants and rang the door bell. A young girl with blond pony tails.

''Please, enter, Mr. Luffy. Uncle has been expecting you.'' She said with a kind and cheerfull voice.

Luffy did just that and entered. He wiped the snow and blood plasma from his shoes and went straight towards the living room. There on the couch next to the Christmas three were Inspector Gadget himself and Chief Quimby. In front of the Christmas tree was Brain, Gadget's faithfull dog. He was chewing an old clavicula covered in grease and dog slobber.

''Oh, hello, Luffy. A little late I see, but that's no problem. Here have some egg nog!'' Gadget said.

And with that, Gadget, Luffy and Chief Quimby swallowed a cup of the viscous yellow drink in a few seconds. Though this was no ordinary eggnog. It was mixed with rum, vodka, jin and mint for optimal taste.

Even the dog chugged down some eggnog, because why not?

''Want some eggnog, Penny?'' Gadget asked his niece as soon as she reentered the room.

''Nah. I'll pass, Uncle Gadget.''

''Ok. But you don't know what you're missing.''

''Damn, Gadget my boy, I've got you all wrong. This eggnog is the shit!'' Quimby said and chugged down the whole bottle.

-  
>Meanwhile in Doctor Claw's lair of evil, Doctor Claw was plotting yet another plan to destroy gadget.<p>

''Today is the day I shall destroy Gadget and co. once and for all! With these microscopic nanobots I hid in gadget's eggnog I shall control his mind and make him kill himself. MUHAHAHAHAHAH!'' Claw laughed like a madman.

''Mreoooooooow!'' Mad Cat agreed with a loud and equally devilish meow.

Doctor Claw took a remote with a big red button from his pants and proceeded to press ro button sending radio waves in all directions.

Suddenly the radio waves reached Gadget, Quimby, Brain and Luffy and hypnotized them into a zombie like state. Penny watched in horror as all the guest stood there moaning like zombies.

''YES! They are under my control. HAHAHAHAHAH! Now I shall kill Gadget and the rest. I might as well kill this pirate boy too.'' Claw said, but he then inexplicably hesitated.''Killing them right now would...be too easy. I shall have some fun before killing them.''

Claw ordered via radio waves his slaves to take off their clothes. They did just that. Even Luffy could not resist the evil waves.

''Now, Gadget and Luffy FIST Quimby!'' Claw ordered with so much sadism in his voice that he almost orgasmed when he said it.

WIthout any warning Luffy and Gadget extended their hands assaulting Quimby's poor asshole. Since he was now a zombie he felt no pain from being double fisted. Following Doctor's Claw's orders the two zombie fist machines kept fisting Quimby, their fists breaking almost every bone in the lower half of his body.

Doctor Claw unzipped his pants and took out his 8 inch fire breathing robo-boner with a skull for a dick head and started to jerk off. Mad Cat simply looked away in disgust from both the monitor showing hardcore fisting and from Doctor Claw's masturbatory escapades.

Penny was in shock in horror at the sight of three man fisting happening in her living room.

''Stop it, Uncle Gadget! What in blazes are you doing?'' Penny yelled while crying.

''SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!'' Quimby said and slapped her on the forehead with his dick making her fly back and hit her head on the fire place, cracking her skull and ending her life instantly.

''YES! YOU DESERVE IT, YOU WHORE!'' Claw yelled while jacking off like crazy.

Mad Cat tried to ignore what was going on but found it quite difficult.

''NOW USE YOUR PHONE ANTENAE TO FUCK HIS DICK, BRAIN!'' Claw yelled.

Brain then activated his phone and showed the antena up Quimby's urethra making a horrifying squishing sound.

''OH, YEAH! This is so hot! I should have done this to gadget all along! Now, Gadget, I want to you to active your gadget copter inside his ass. DO IT!''

''Go, go, Gadget Copter!'' Zombie gadget said and activated his copter inside Quimby's asshole.

The copter started to spin and picked up Quimby in the air spinning him at full speed and shreding his ass. Quimby started to scream in exctasy and encouraged the zombified inspector to continue.  
>This of course didn't mean that the urethra insertion stopped. Oh no, it continued at full speed.<p>

Luffy extended his dick to ridiculous lenghts and started to fuck Brain in the ass, adding bestiality to the list of fetishes in this menagerie of horror fucking. The pirate's dick forced brain forward making his insert the antena deep enough to reach Quimby's prostate. Of course, all of this was happening in the air and everyone was being spun into a tornado of lust and depravity.

This was too much for Mad Cat. Just as Claw was about to cum, Mad Cat jumped him and bit his metalic boner, puncturing an artery. The artery released a torrent of blood and oil just as Claw came thick while cum everywhere.

''AHHHHH! STOP IT, MAD CAT!'' Claw yelled, but this didn't stop Mad Cat.

Mad Cat bit so hard he bit off Claw 's entire dick spraying blood, oil and semen everywhere almost drowning all of Claw's minions on the lower floors. Suddenly the dick still in Mad Cat's mouth exploded into an inferno of fire burning most of Mad Cat's fur and almost killing him.

''TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID CAT!''

''Mraeowwwwww!'' Mad Cat yelled and jumped into the hole leading to Claw's abdominal cavity, setting him on fire too.

Claw and Mad Cat both screamed screams of terror and death that echoed through the whole bulding of MAD. Claw then decided to end this and pressed button which detonated the nuke he kept under his seat nuking the bulding and the entire city.

Meanwhile the Gadget copter was now into overdrive of 10000 rpm. The copter then suddenly reached its critical moment and snapped sending Quimby, Luffy and Quimby flying into the window shattering it to pieces. At this moment all three came.

Gadget was thrust backwards by the momentum and hit the Christmas tree which fell on Penny's corpse making it explode into bits and pieces everywhere. One of her bone fragment flew at near light speed lodging itself in Gadget's ass making him cum everywhere. Just as he came the nuke reached the house and annihilated everything.

Luffy woke up among the rubble. Everything in a radius of 3 miles was utterly oblitarated.

''What happened? I remember drinking eggnog at the Inspector's place and suddenly this.'' Luffy barely said because of the radioactive headache he had.

Luffy looked around and saw the corpses of Gadget and the rest lying near the remains of the now completely carbonized Christams tree. The cadavers were soaked in blood and eggnog.

''NO! How could this happen? Why?'' Luffy burst into tears.''This make me angry! SO DAMN ANGRY!''

Suddenly the radiation made Luffy glow in neon green, his muscles greatly enlarged and he turned into the Incredible Hulk!

''HULK SMASH! NO, HULK RAPE!'' And with that Luffy Hulk went on to rape the survivors of the nuclear blast.

FIN 


End file.
